


Fear

by Cadele



Category: FTWD - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, FTWD, Fluff, Gay, Jake Otto/Aleshia Clark - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Troy Otto/Nick Clark - Freeform, fear the walking dead, relationships, zombieapocolypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadele/pseuds/Cadele
Summary: Troy struggles with the complicated loss of his father, with the Indian's placated, he has time to reflect. Nick sees an unexpected vulnerability in Troy, one that catches his own emotions off guard. All seems well until disaster strikes, and decisions of loyalty have to be made.





	1. Leadership

**Author's Note:**

> Troy and Nick seem like it might actually happen, in some sort of strange way. Troy is quite obviously not straight, or aromatic/asexual. But for the purpose of this fic, Troy is an inexperienced gay and Nick is veteran bisexual.

"They need a leader Jake," Aleshia soothed, running a comforting hand along his bare arm. 

"My father was the leader," Jake whispered.

"Your father wanted you to lead after him, you were his heir, the ranch is yours now," she told him, squeezing him lightly as she guided him to his feet.

"I can't... I won't... I..." He trailed off, his mind continuously wandering back to the image of his fathers corpse. The way he had been leaning, the gun on the floor, Maddison sat across from him. Maddison.

"Maddison- your mom should lead," he said just loud enough for her to hear.

"Jake..." 

"No, we'll all lead. Together." He declared, pulling his coat on and shaking off his grief. 

Aleshia nodded and slipped on her shoes, following Jake from his home. 

They arrived at the big house to see Maddison sitting in the seat across from Jeremiah's desk and Troy sitting on the cabinet that he so often sat on before. It was as if he was still alive, as if nobody would dare to sit in his seat for fear of metaphorical consequences. 

Troy stared at the floor, his eyes burning into the wood. Maddison looked to Jake and smiled pitifully, then to her daughter who stood by Jake's side.

"I know you two are grieving, and it's important you do that-" Maddison began.

"Mom!" Aleshia protested, knowing where her mother intended to go.

"-but the ranch needs leadership, our numbers are few, the Militia is weak and the Indians are still out there, still a threat."

"Mom, give them a chance to grieve!"

"She's right, Aleshia," sighed Jake. 

"We"re going to lead jointly, Maddison, Troy and I. Together." 

"I'll work on ranch management, Maddison you work on morale, Troy try fix the Militia."

Maddison smiled the pitiful smile again, the slightly twisting of lips as to recognise Jake's feelings, but to urge him to ignore them. Troy stood up, words swirled in his head but there was no use in saying them. He didn't love his father in the traditional sense, he had always thought his father's death would have a minimal impact on him, but now he saw he was wrong. He wasn't a psychopath, although at times he wished he could be. He stood up and made his way to the door, ignoring pleas from Maddison for him to stay. There was nothing more to be said, he was going to build the Militia, to train every able-bodied person in the ranch and deal with his grief later. 

 He pushed through the double doors and left the house without saying a word. 

"How you holding up?" A calm voice said to his side, he turned and saw Nick. Nick confused him. He felt confused around Nick, like he hated him and wanted to hurt him, but he liked him and wanted to be his friend. 

"Fine," Troy grunted, eyes staining the grassy floor with their glare.

"Yeah well you sure as shit don't look fine, man," Nick stated taking a step closer to Nick.

"I'm just gonna hold a militia meeting, see you in five," Troy turned to leave but a hand grasped his arm. 

"Nah man, get some sleep, take some down time," Nick pleaded looking into Troy's eyes. Nick hated Troy, at least he wanted to, but in truth Troy's madness was often justified, and under those fucked up layers he looked like just another confused and vulnerable kid caught up in the apocalypse.

"No, we don't have time to rest."

"The Indians are gone Troy, right now we're safe man, safe, go get some sleep and hold the meeting later," Nick held eye contact, imploring Troy to do as he said.

"Yeah... Yeah okay," Troy bit his lip in thought before finalising his thinking and making his way to his bunk. 

When Nick was certain that Troy was headed home he entered the house. Maddison, Jake and Aleshia sat around the desk staring intently at a large coloured map.

"Troy's messed up," he stated, catching eyes with his mother but aiming the statement at Jake.

"We're all messed up," said Aleshia, rubbing a soothing hand up and down Jake's arm.

"I'll talk to him," Jake said quietly shuffling to make his exit.

"No, Jake, I will, you need to focus on your own grieving, not anyone else's," Maddison ordered.

"He's my brother."

"Jake I was an experienced guidance counsellor, you have to carry your own burdens, you shouldn't have to carry Troy's."

Jake sighed and waved a hand in the direction of the door. Maddison left quickly, Nick following in her trail.


	2. Therapy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like how Maddison becomes kinda like a mother figure to Troy even though she's just manipulating him, I think she'll genunely care about him. I'm going to make this happen, I like the strange chemistry (not romantic) between them.

Maddison walked hurriedly along the trampled grassy paths towards Troy's small cottage at the edge of the ranch. She wasn't sure what she would say, but she had her intentions straight. Troy was vulnerable, she would use that to her advantage but she would also try to help a troubled kid in the process. As she approached the cottage, which she was yet to encounter, she noticed small colourful patches of flowers adorning the neat green patch in front of the porch. The cottage was made of a faded light blue wood, with a rain-stained grey tile roof and a light oak door. To each side of the door, were two closed white, wooden slated Windows. It was a pretty cottage, surprisingly pretty. Maddison had noticed Troy's less violent quirks, his love of farming, tea, fashion. She'd caught him with an old vogue magazine once, he wasn't ashamed or embarrassed, he just explained that he liked all the colours, and that other editions and other magazines from around the time before the end of the world had been so bland and boring.

She hopped up the two small steps to the porch and knocked gently on the front door. After a few seconds of no response, she entered.  
"Uncharacteristic of you to knock," stated Troy from his curled up perch on the side of his low single bed. "I didn't want anyone who knocks to come in, I know you never knock," he said, keeping his voice low not bothering to be smug or prideful. Maddison took a few seconds to make sense of his statement, he'd hoped she'd come to talk to him.

"You need to talk?" She said as she leaned against the frame of the open door, sunlight streaming in around her.  
"No."  
"Okay." Maddison walked in to the cottage and pulled a chair from the small centre table, the layout was similar to Nick's house, slightly bigger perhaps. She sat in the cow boy pose, the wrong way round, leaning on the back of the chair with her arms folded, looking intently to where Troy sat cradled, staring at the floor.  
"What are you doing?" He asked, looking up at her, he looked vulnerable. Innocent and confused.  
"Not talking," she smiled the same pitiful smile she had with Jake, only she tried ever so more to curl her lips upwards and look happy. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt truly happy, the last time she'd laughed.

There was silence for a few minutes. Troy had denied discussion but was obviously contemplating talking. He opened his mouth ever so slightly but closed it, faking a long breath or a yawn to cover his tracks.  
"Say it," Maddison commanded.  
"Say what?" Troy asked feigning innocence as he looked at her.  
"Everything that comes into your head, everything you feel an urge to say."  
Troy snorted at the comment. "You can't handle my thoughts Maddisn," he declared, his smugness shining through layers of self pity and grievance.  
"No?"  
"Nah, you're a tough lady but you've not had it rough from the beginning," Troy stated. Maddison grinned the grin that sends shivers down any mans spine, the grin that means she's a predator about to mutilate her prey, or the grin that means she's a child about to tell a disgusting joke - unpredictable and lethal.  
"Let me tell you a story about a little girl," she began to recall the speech she had earlier given to her own children and how effective it had been.  
"I don't want to hear a story about your childhood," Troy sighed turning to stare at the wall.  
"I shot my drunk, abusive father when I was six years old."  
"What?" Troy asked, turning to look at her suddenly.  
"When I was six years old, I took my fathers gun and I shot him dead," she stated staring at Troy coldly.  
"Holy shit..." Troy muttered, "you really don't mess around!" She knew she was succeeded in bringing Troy back to normality, but that wasn't really her goal. She wanted to keep him in his vulnerable state just a little longer, just long enough for her to gain a grip on the militia. But she had forgotten Troy's severe lack of emotion, it was even possible that he was simply but subconsciously mimicking the act of mourning.

"Did you love your father?" She asked.  
"I guess... Yeah," he answered.  
"Me too."  
Troy gulped down a small swelling in his throat, as new and unexpected feelings caressed his insides and slide around his body. He had a new added level of admiration for Maddison. A new sense that she understood him, the way he thought his father had but he had been wrong about his father, severely.

"So I'll tell you again," she said blandly, "say everything and anything that crossed your mind and we'll go from there."


	3. Scouts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Developing Troy and Nick ;)

Maddison's talk had been helpful. She stayed for two hours listening to Troy ramble and mutter out random thoughts and opinions, she hadn't scrunched her face up in disgust, she hadn't tried to tell him he was wrong or punish him for being a certain way, she sat and she listened.

He stood up from the chair he had taken at the table, took one last gulp of the tall glass of water in front of him and pulled on his jacket. He had work to do, he had a militia to fix. They'd sustained extremely high losses, and now their situation was unexpected, more than enough resources, guns, ammo, explosives, vehicles but a serious lack of man-power. They only had enough to secure and patrol the ranch, scouting and expeditionary patrols were no longer possible, in their previous form.

When he reached the pantry he saw his soldiers waiting for him, they stood to attention as he walked in, all but Maddison and Nick who leaned casually against the gun cabinets.  
"We're weak," Troy declared, earning twisted faces from the group.  
"We're small," he was being watched closely, for when he would reveal his big point.  
"This isn't a speech that will turn into a rallying call," he stated, passing through them to stand in the middle of the gathering.  
"We can secure and protect the ranch, that's it, from now on all outposts are being called in and we operate on a two man, three day, rota system to scout and conduct routine expeditions," he told the group.  
"The first scouts will go head back to Alpha outpost, check it out for any more supplies - not that we need it but still - and then stay for a night and head home." The soldiers all nodded in agreement, seeing his logic.  
"Only one set of scouts are to be out at any one time, unless situations arise in which we need more, got it?"  
There was a chorus of yes sirs, he turned to see a smile on Maddison's face, she looked proud, he felt a twinge of emotion he hadn't felt for a while. Like pleasing Maddison was a good thing.

"Do scouts get a vehicle?" Nick asked. Troy turned and bit his lip to consider his answer.  
"Depends on how far they're going," he answered.  
"I'm going on the first mission, to Alpha, I want you all to think very carefully before I ask for volunteers, you won't like what you see there," Troy explained.  
Immediately all hands in the room were up, he turned in a circle to see each one in the air with varying degrees of confidence.

"Maddison, you're needed here," he said. Maddison's hand fell. "Jacobs, White, Underwood, you're great marksmen so you're needed here," three more hands fell, "Washington, McDonald, Greenberg, you're tech experts, so you're needed here," again three more hands fell. It continued this way until only three more hands were up, one of them being Nick's.

"Abernathy, Parker, you're brave but you're slow, so you stay in fixed check points at the ranch, so that leaves - ah - Nick," Troy said with a twisted face, trying to hid a mix of joy and disdain. 

"Happy to help," Nick gleamed smugly, after exchanging a war of looks with his mother it became clear that Nick would be Troy's scouting partner.

"Let's get going, vamanos bitches!" The soldiers scurried to get to different posts, Nick and Troy were left alone in the pantry, surrounded by concrete and thousands of different supplies under the heavy glare of the florescent lights.

"What supplies do we need?" Nick asked. 

"Not to many, the usual but spare boots," Troy responded.

"Spare boots? I thought we were driving?" Nick panicked.

"I said it depends on the distance," Troy grinned at him.

"Well shit, guess I'm in for a long journey.”

"Guess you are."


	4. Numinous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's Troy and Nick's ship? Tick? Nroy? Trick? I like Trick more...

The gate swung open. Nick and Troy stepped outside the ranch and began the long walk to Alpha outpost.

"So I heard it was pretty bad," said Nick in an effort to start conversation.  
"You could say that," Troy replied, a smirk appearing across his face as he recalled the massacre.  
"Does it make you happy?" Nick asked, bumping into Troy on accident, Troy stuttered for a moment, caught off guard by the human contact.  
"What? Violence?"  
"Violence, pain, suffering, the whole bunch," Nick tried to keep upbeat, tried not to tell Troy that he was a sick fuck, that he had serious issues, or that his ocean blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight.  
"No." Troy answered solemnly.  
"No?" Nick said in surprise.  
"No. It's not nice, but it's the way it happens, the science and that method behind it all that interests me," Troy explained, looking off into the mountains.  
"There it is," grinned Nick, unsure whether Troy would grasp his teasing, but not particularly caring.  
"I'm not a psychopath," Troy stated in a whisper.  
"What?" Nick hadn't heard him, only faint noises escaping Troy's rose red lips.  
"I'm not a psychopath," Troy declared with confidence this time.  
"If you say so," Nick smirked. The conversation was dead now, not that either minded much. Nick was analysing Troy as Troy had analysed him so many times before. Wynding him up, finding his weaknesses, pushing his pressure points. He deserved it. No matter how much Nick wished he could truly get along with the boy of similar age, he knew he couldn't allow himself that luxury. He knew Troy couldn't be trusted.

Dust swirled around their feet as they walked, stones and twigs skittered across the dry dirt road around them. The pair had been walking for two hours, in complete silence apart from the occasional act of pointing something out or drinking water.

"How far left?" Asked Nick as he looked out over the stunning views.

"Not far," said Troy. 

"How far?" Nick pressed him, wanting a more precise answer. Troy looked around, scanning for landmarks, he found it in a pair of hills in the distance.

"About three hours or so."

"NOT FAR!" Nick yelled. "Not far, man, three hours my ass."

Troy grinned smugly. "If you're that against walking I can carry you," he joked. 

"Ha ha," Nick grimaced. "We couldn't even have brought horses or anything?" He asked rhetorically. 

"Can you ride?" Troy asked, looking at Nick saunter.

"Horses? No," Nick answered. 

"What else but horses?" Troy questioned humorously.

"Skateboards, bikes, other things..." Nick answered. "I was a pretty good skateboarder, before."

"Before the end of the world?"

"Nah, before I sold my board for drug money," Troy and Nick laughed lightly. Making humour of petty things in the past life felt good. 

"What were you in to before the apocalypse?" Nick asked, turning to walk the wrong way round, a few feet ahead of Troy, as if to make it seem like they stood in front of each other.

"Reading, guns, farming, the usual," Troy joked. Nick laughed, trying his best to keep things upbeat. "What about you?"

"Ah y'know drugs, alcohol, drugs, y'know man, the usual," Nick smirked as Troy laughed at his response.

"Do you miss the old life?" Troy asked, gazing over the landscape but constantly glancing at Nick.

"Nah man, I miss not being chased and almost eaten by the undead but I don't miss the old life," Nick answered chewing his lip and looking as far away from Troy as possible. "Do you?" He asked.

"Not really, no."

Nick didn't bother asking why, he had a rough idea. Troy was meant to puzzle him in a strange way. Troy wanted to puzzle him, to puzzle most people, to be complex. But Troy wasn't complex, he was the person he was born, underneath a layer of experiences, coated by a thick skin of violence and lunacy. Nick didn't consider himself complex, he was more simple, more sure of him self in the good way. He could see Troy glancing at him form the corner of his eye, he wasn't sure whether it was supposed to be subtle or not. Troy wasn't especially subtle. 

After a while Nick took his revolver from the holster, he twirled the barrel and messed around with it, aiming then retracting, twirling it around with his finger in the trigger hole. Troy seemed amused, watching Nick fiddle. 

"It's a beautiful gun," said Troy.

"Gorgeous," Nick agreed.

Nick grew bored of the small talk, of the avoidance of the obvious. He was fed up with games and being played with.

"How long have you known that you're gay?" he asked firmly, glancing at Troy to gauge his reaction. Troy was startled, caught of guard for a second. 

"How long have you know that you're bi?" Troy countered. Nick grinned proudly, Troy hadn't shot him in the spot, which was good news.

"Since I was about fourteen," he answered. Troy nodded his head, in understanding and agreeance, "Same," he said. He acted calm, like he was still in control, but Nick could see his chest moving faster than previously, he was either scared or excited, knowing Troy, probably a wicked cocktail of both. 

"We're not to far away now," Troy told the slightly smaller boy, wanting to change the subject, not in an embarrassed way, but in a way that seemed more like, the previous topic was irrelevant. Nick could respect that.

"Actually not far away, or three hours far away," Nick answer with a smirk. Troy laughed lightly. "About 20 minutes now, the Suns lowering," he answered. 

"Alright," said Nick. They had a habit of staring off into the distance, while keeping a lookout was necessary, they seemed scared to look at each other, like if they did they won't stop.

"Not far away at all."


	5. Alpha Outpost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please give feedback

"That's it?" Asked Nick as they neared.

"Yep."

"It's just some buildings and a bunch of trash!" Nick complained, glancing over to see the amused smirk on Troy's face. Nick had to be frank, Troy was cute, the information that he was gay only made Nick's life easier. He knew he had to solidify Troy's obvious crush on him, quickly. Not so much in the manipulative manner that his mother manages, but just enough to stop the taller boy from turning on them and starting a massacre. 

"Keep an eye out as we approach," Troy ordered as he scanned the surrounding hills, "last time we walked right into an ambush."

"I heard," responded Nick. He followed Troy's instructions however, surveying his surroundings. He'd learned things over the coarse of the zombie apocalypse. He's excellent at blending in, at seeming insignificant, even as a white male in Mexico he became part of the population, merging into the masses. Troy took point as they neared the largest building to begin a sweep. It was large, faded white walls, already broken doors - he presumed from Troy's last visit.  

The sweep was over in only a couple minutes. The outside was blood stained, but the bodies of the outpost's previous inhabitants had been buried already. They didn't really need Alpha Outpost. They didn't really need anything. The ranch could sustain itself until the wells ran dry, and even then they still had water reserves. Although, they were hampered by Jake's attempts to find peace with the Indians. Troy resented Jake's diplomacy, he resented they way Jake acted like the world was still the way it was. Jake didn't get it, there were no courts, no civilisation, no structure to society. Nick got it, so did Maddison and Aleshia. That's what attracted Troy, these people who actually understood the world - his world. 

It had been a while since Troy had last camped at Alpha. Being an Otto was some what equated to be a member of the royal family. He didn't have to do things he didn't want to, apart from when his father demanded it, or when it was his duty. But his father was gone now. The king is dead, replaced by two princes- each one with a different woman pulling their leash. 

Nick was standing on the peak over looking the valley. Admiring the views, as he did so often. Troy watched from the shaded back porch, the house was frail, built with haste and weak materials, it wasn't warm enough in the winter to house anyone permanently, but luckily the summer still gripped the year. The way Nick was gazing off into the distance, he looked like he could stand in the spot forever, and Troy could stand and stare at him and do the same. Nick turned, feeling Troy's eyes raking up and down his body. He looked to Troy, who stared back with his familiar smirk. Nick hated that smirk, but he didn't mind the authenticity beneath. 

He started walking back to the house, stripping his jacket, revealing his tight white vest top. He could see Troy's jaw clench slightly, on the left side. 

"Y'know if the wind changes your face'll stay that way," Nick grinned. Troy chuckled. Nick stopped about a meter in front of him. Standing with his arms crossed looking at the other boy. After a moment, Troy turned and entered the house. Nick following closely. He flicked the light switch a few times, not surprised by the lack of a reaction. He heard a clicking sound and turned to see Troy messing about with a portable lamp. 

"Does it work?" Nick asked, staring intently at where Troy's hands danced around the lamp. Troy ignored him, but pressed the on switch. The lamp came to life, illuminating the room. Troy looked up at Nick with a proud smile, a flash of innocence over his face. 

"Good work," Nick praised, stepping closer to Troy. 

"Thanks," Troy smiled appreciatively, placing the lamp down on a small table in the middle of the room. Nick flung his jacket onto a worn leather couch next to the door and sat himself down on top of it, relaxing into the surprising comfort. He stared into the dimly lit wall ahead of him. The curtains were still drawn, meaning the inside of the house was very dark. Troy didn't mind the dark so much, but in unknown terrain the dark was not helpful. As if sensing his discomfort, Troy went about opening the small curtains next to the door. He pulled his own jacket off, and placed it down carefully on an chipped wooden garden chair. He moved towards Nick, leaned over him and got those curtains. His shirt rose slightly, showing Nick the bottom of Troy's abs, a thick V line headed down wards. He was impressed, he had a good torso. He wondered how he'd so easily over-powered Troy back during the night of the boar hunt. Troy stepped back while biting his lip and moved to the other side of the room to sit down on a different leather couch. 

Nick got up, and smiled knowingly at Nick, it was time to test the other boy. "I'm going for a look around," he said, before pulling off his shirt in a swift motion that caught Troy completely off-guard. He heard his breath hitch. "It's really hot isn't it?" Said Nick mockingly, before exiting the room. There was a corridor in front of him leading to the front door, a bathroom to his right and to his left a corridor with two rooms branching off and an open utility room at the end. He opened the first door, it was a small out-dated kitchen, but there were bottles of water and canned food supplies pilled up. He closed the kitchen door and opened the next one. A bedroom. Inside was one large bed, with seemingly clean sheets, a large window and two cabinets either side. He'd seen a dresser outside the front of the building that probably once sat in here. 

Nick felt a presence behind him, Troy's presence. He was trying to sneak up on him. Nick had gotten pretty good at avoiding those scenarios. He didn't expect what happened next. Two hands slid across his torso, massaging and feeling his abs. He felt Troy up against his back, teeth pressed into his shoulder as Troy bit down lightly, Nick inhaled deeply, not wanting to give Troy the satisfaction of overwhelming him. But Troy was all over him in an instant, his hands were everywhere, his mouth with ravishing Nick's neck and shoulders. Nick was trying desperately not to let out moans, not to groan at the blissful feeling of Troy's mouth nipping at the soft spots in his neck.

"Be real with me," Troy whispered in his ear, sending a shiver shooting down his spine, "and I'll be real with you," he said biting Nick's earlobe. Nick turned, he pushed Troy roughly against the wall behind him, enjoying the surprised gasp he elicited. He shoved one hand up Troy's shirt, molesting his wonderful abs. He held his other arm against Troy's neck, chocking him just slightly, Troy was grinning wildly. Nick kissed him roughly, passionately nipping and kissing Troy's lips, stealing tiny moans each time their mouths collided. Troy's inexperience was obvious, but not unattractive. Troy's arms wrapped around Nick's bare body, they moved, clumsily landing of the bed. Nick was on top, dominantly ravishing Troy's body. He moved from his lips to his neck, Troy looked dazed and innocent. Nick began nipping and liking, looking for Troy's sweet spot. He found it near the middle of his neck and began barraging it with kisses, licks and bites. Troy's moans flooded from his mouth, thin gasps and deep breaths filled the room. Nick's hand slid down from Troy's abs and slowly made it's way south, fingers grazing over sensitive skin, until he reached the top of Troy's pants. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if they were to do the sex in the next chapter, who should top?


	6. Sensation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't wanna read smut / sexual scenes then stop reading - you won't miss any plot.

Nick's hand slid down from Troy's abs and slowly made it's way south, fingers grazing over sensitive skin, until he reached the top of Troy's pants. Troy was panting heavily between kisses, eager to advance. Nick's hand slipped into his pants, bypassed the thin fabric of his briefs and grasped hold of his thick erection. Troy's dick was pretty big, not as large as Nick's impressive member but still significantly larger than average. He gave it a firm squeeze and pumped it up and down in the tight space of Troy's briefs. Troy moaned shamelessly, enjoying the new feeling and exciting feeling that accompanied Nick's touch. 

Troy had one arm around Nick's neck, allowing the tan boy to ravish his neck and upper chest, and another arm gripping a fist-full of the bed sheets. Nick had one hand in Troy's pants, rubbing his cock painfully slow. His other hand held him up in his position of hovering over Troy. Nick was a wolf, and for the first time in his life, Troy was the prey. They held the position for a short while, Troy trying desperately not to buck into Nick's gifted hand. Finally Nick was done with his teasing, he sat up and straddled Troy's waist, the taller boy's erection strained under him. He guided Troy's shirt off his body, finally revealing his well-defined abs. Nick's hands roamed over Troy's torso, feeling and massaging every muscle, Troy grinned as he watched Nick work, loving the soft delicate feel of his hands. Nick slid off the bed, and stood in between Troy's legs which hung loosely off the edge, he grabbed his pants and briefs by the top and pulled them down, Troy was slightly surprised at the change of pace but was overwhelmingly glad to feel his rock solid cock spring from the fabric prison and bounce against his body. Nick pumped his cock a few times, making Troy buck up into the motion. He pulled back and pushed his own remaining clothing off, freeing his hard cock. Troy's eyes widened and his face dropped in a hilarious mix of terror and lust. Nick didn't give him time to regain himself however, he pushed his legs back, folding him in two, revealing his tight hairless ass. 

"Huh-wait-I!" Troy protested, flustered. Nick grinned up at him from between his legs. 

"You thought you were topping?" He smirked evilly, before diving face-first into Troy's ass, hands pulling his bouncy cheeks aside. His tongue lapped at Troy's hole, wetting him. He kissed and nipped all around his pink, puckered rim until finally his tongue slid in past the tight muscled entrance. Troy moaned at the invasive feeling, it felt good. Nick's hands were massaging his ass cheeks as he tongue fucked his tight hole. He pulled back, sending Troy another evil smirk before pushing his forefinger deep into him. Troy took in a sharp breath, then let out a quick gasp as Nick's finger pulled back, then pushed in, then began wiggling and prodding at Troy's insides. Troy was moaning shamelessly once again. Nick began pumping his cock at a steady pace, not too slow, but not fast enough to make him climax too soon. He soon added another finger to Troy's ass, finger fucking him at a fast pace, slowly stretching his hole. After Troy's initial onslaught of moans, groans and pants died down, Nick began scissoring his ass, widening him. When he was satisfied he stood up and rubbed the tip of his giant cock against Troy's hole.

"Fuck me!" Troy begged loudly. "Please Nicky do it!" He was pushing onto Nick's cock, desperately wanting him inside. Nick steadied himself, it took a lot of will-power not to just shove the boy down and rough-fuck him. He moved onto the bed, eyes locked with Troy's pleading blue ones. He kneed his way to Troy's head and straddled his chest, the tip of his cock rubbing against Troy's reddened bottom lip.

"Lube me up," he commanded as he surged forwards, pushing into Troy's mouth. Nick moaned at the warm and wet feeling around the head of his cock. He wouldn't be rough with Troy's ass, but the same wouldn't be true for his mouth. He knelt over Troy's head on his arms and knees and began sinking down into Troy's mouth. Troy gagged and teared up, ragged desperate breaths coming through his nose. He didn't try and stop Nick however. He swallowed around his cock, recalling knowledge and tutorials from years ago on how to do so. Nick prodded at his throat, the awkward position made it difficult, but the tip of his head slipped in. Troy was all out chocking around Nick's fat dick, but he loved it. Nick pulled back, and then pushed in hard. He began face-fucking Troy at a ruthless pace, chocking and gagging the other boy constantly. His hips slammed against Troy's tear-soaked face, his cock shoving its way roughly into Troy's throat. 

Nick knew he couldn't keep the pace up or he'd cum straight down Troy's throat, he was planning on ejaculating, but into a different part of his body. He pulled off and backed down Troy's body, snatching his panting mouth in a rough kiss, he trailed lower, kissing his neck, nipples and abs. Finally, Nick reached Troy's pulsing cock. He took it in his mouth and began bobbing his head quickly, engulfing the first half of Troy's member. Troy was moaning and panting desperately trying to catch his breath. Nick pulled of with a filthy pop and resumed his position between Troy's legs, he lifted them up and Troy's pulled his knees to his chest. Nick looked hungrily down at his hole, but when he looked back up at Troy's face he noticed a completely new set of emotions on the boy's face. Fear, vulnerability, lust, twisted and stirred into a dark and confusing elixir. 

Nick aligned his cock with Troy's hole but before he entered he leaned over the other boy and kissed his raw lips in a gentle, considerate manor, the kiss deepened, as if Nick was absorbing Troy's worry and destroying it. He pulled back and kissed Troy's cute nose and smiled down at him, their eyes locked, Troy bit his lip and nodded his head. Nick pushed forwards, using one hand to guide himself, he entered Troy's tight hole. Troy was gasping and panting wildly, but he didn't seem to be in pain. Nick kept pushing but halted when Troy let out a pained yelp. 

"Keep going," Troy ordered.

"You need to adjust," Nick refused, burying his head in the crook of Troy's neck and waiting for him to be ready. Troy's eyes closed and he took a deep breath, he knew it was going to hurt, for a while. But he also knew that once the pain faded it would be wonderful, it would be worth it. 

"I'm ready," he said. 

Nick began pushing again, this time ignoring Troy's small yelps and grunts, he pushed until he bottomed out. Troy's grunting stopped and slowly turned to mere pants and slight moans. Nick lifted himself, so he was standing between Troy's legs again, he grabbed hold of his hips and began pulling out, he waited until only the tip of his cock was left, before he pushed in slowly and steadily. Troy yelled in pain, but it wasn't too bad. He could feel that wonderful sensation arising, Nick's cock pushing against his prostate, the hot pressure that electrified Troy's entire body. Nick pulled back again, this time he pushed with a little more force. Troy yelped, the pain was easing and the penetrations were becoming more pleasurable. He looked up to Nick's face, they locked eyes once again.

"Fuck me Nick, fuck me hard," he ordered. Nick grinned and pulled back half way before slamming in. His hands gripped Troy's hips roughly. 

"Do you want it hard?" He cooed, looking down at Troy's strained expression. Troy nodded desperately. Nick pulled back half way and slammed in again, eliciting a wonderful grunted moan from Troy. He pulled back more this time and pushed in hard, not with too much speed, but with a lot of force. Troy cried out, but Nick was done waiting, done holding back, and Troy asked for it hard. He pulled back and snapped his hips in, skin slamming against skin as he pulled back again to repeat the motion, with Troy's desperate pained moans as a sound track, he started a steady pace fucking Troy's ass. His pelvis slammed against the boy's bouncy cheeks, his cock shoving it's way roughly into Troy's tight hole. 

"Nick!" Troy begged loudly. 

"Do you like it when I pound you?" He growled, his hands bruising Troy's hips as his cock hammered against his prostate, Nick moved wildly fast, rabidly slamming against Troy's hole before drawing back quickly and slamming in again. 

"Y-yes!" Troy gasped in between moans and pants. 

"You want it harder?" Nick pulled Troy's body closer, onto his cock and started pounding him at a hard and fast pace, hips slamming against him. 

"AH! Nick yes I wa- AH!" He tried to answer but the rhythm of Nick's rough thrusts threw him off his remaining clarity. Nick spread his legs slightly and fucked into Troy even harder, 

Without any warning whatsoever, Troy's dick exploded and cum erupted from the tip, spraying out over his body and face in thick gooey ropes. Nick wasn't far behind, he snapped his hips as his thrusts became more erratic, more animalistic, finally, to the sound of Troy's moans Nick erupted inside of his ass, filling him until he leaked. He pulled out, looked down at the glorious sight before him and collapsed on top of Troy. 

Troy let out a giggle and Nick grinned wildly. He pushed himself up to look down at Troy's cum-covered face. He licked up a thick blob just under his eye and engaged in a deep, passionate kiss, before breaking away and standing up, he pulled Troy to his feet and helped him limp to the bathroom to get cleaned up. 

If only the shower worked, he thought, shower sex would be great.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was good, took me a while to right for numerous reasons. Feedback is greatly appreciated!


	7. Killing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little hiatus but I want this to be a v long story but with short chapters

It was the noise that woke them first. Nick scrambled from underneath Troy - they had forgotten to keep watch. The groaning, angry whine of the undead. It carried with the wind, it was a warning and an advantage, but not something you ever want to hear. Troy was up quickly. They stood in naked silence, sunlight glaring in through the cracks in the drawn blinds. The bed room door was shut and locked - at least they had taken some precaution. Troy rubbed his neck, stretching silently while watching Nick strain to listen. There couldn't be too many, no more than three from the sounds of it, or no more than three making noise, but when one made noise very often the others did too, in deathly chorus. Troy started dressing himself in the clothes strewn across the room, they'd left their packs in the main room, along with all their supplies, expect two half drunken water bottles that stood on the bedside cabinet. Nick began to dress too, snatching his gun and keeping it upholstered when fully dressed. He was shirtless however, having removed that back in the main room. Troy took point, gently pushing Nick out the way. He turned the key and opened the door a crack, listened carefully and then poked a head through to the hall way. Nothing. He opened the door, flinching as it creaked. He entered the hall way and Nick followed. He poked his head into the open bathroom, giving a quick sweep -nothing. They advanced, doing the same for the kitchen and finding the same emptiness. The front door to their left remained barricaded, so they took a right into the main room, illuminated by central lamp and the outline of the sun streaming in around the curtains. The back door was shut too. The house was seemingly secure. 

They made for the packs, gathering everything, Nick reached for his top, but Troy grabbed his arm. "Wait," he said in a quiet voice but a scarlet stained smirk, his hand danced over Nick's abs, Nick snorted but let him memorise the trim sinewy outline of his body. Troy bit his lip, eye's fixed on Nick. Nick grinned and pulled his shirt over his head as Troy pulled away. They turned, refocused and attentive. Troy took point once again, heading to the door and unlocking it, slowly poking his head out to scan the immediate area - nothing. He left the room, accompanied by Nick, as the two snaked out onto the porch in completely silence, scanning their surroundings attentively searching for the source of the sounds.

Troy turned left, towards the entrance of the outpost. Undead usually left the shabby group of buildings alone, they were insignificant looking and atop a hill. The undead were there though, as they peeked round the corner, in force. Nick couldn't a group of fifteen, seemingly without stragglers. They weren't moving which means they didn't have the option of waiting them out. Troy's grip on his rifle. He could try and snipe them, but that wasn't guaranteed to work. Nick pulled him back.

"We need to kill them or distract them, we can't outrun them if they get angry," he stated in a low whisper that molded with the wind.

"Kill them," Troy agreed, slipping a quick glance around the corner once again. Nick nodded, and took his own glance. 

Troy reached into his pack and began silently rooting around. After a moment he removed a long black cylinder, a silencer. He attached it to his Beretta with a tiny click, pushing his rifle over his shoulder. He paused however, not turning to shoot as expected, he look to Nick, unsure of himself. 

"Are you a good shot?" He asked, holding out the gun for Nick to take. Nick hesitated before taking the pistol. He wasn't a particularly special shot but if Troy felt the need to give him the gun it meant he wasn't either.

Nick got in position, and lined up with his first target, the difficulty of using a pistol as a sniper rifle while attempting to hide became evident however. He stumbled slightly, into the open. He hissed when the head of a large white corpse jerked in his direction. He lined up and fired. There was no more need for hiding. 

"Great job!" Troy grumbled as he pulled his rifle from over his shoulder. They systematically shot each undead in the head, thankful for their apparent slowness. When fifteen corpses lay strewn across the ground they put their weapons away, Nick handing Troy the silencer.

"That was easier than expected," Nick grinned. Troy didn't seem to agree. He slung his pack over shoulder and snatched Nick as he began moving swiftly to the entrance of the outpost. 

"It was noisy," he stated as he glanced back in Nick's direction, "far too noisy, we have to leave," he let go of Nick but continued at a fast pace, Nick falling into step behind. They started off in the direction of the ranch, headed back. Troy couldn't keep his eyes in front of him, constantly checking their surroundings and glancing over to Nick. 

"There's no more," Nick stated, seeing his worry. He managed to worry a lot. For someone who supposedly didn't care.

"Not right now," he whined although Nick could see him visibly relax. He decided to let Troy keep scanning the area however, saved him to task of having to do so himself. 

After twenty minutes Troy was as relaxed as he was on the way to the outpost. His shoulder's slumped slightly, waist out, legs trailing, but he kept up the haste of his walk. Nick didn't like that. Troy had remarkably long legs, a bit longer than his, which made keeping up just a tiny bit harder for him. Nick reached behind him and pulled a bottle of water from a strap on his pack. He took a long, drawn out drink, seeing Troy's eyes gaze at his lip and his jaw as it opened. Troy did a lot of eye-fucking. For someone who was good looking, he did an abnormal amount of eye-fucking. Nick grinned in memory of last night, actual fucking. As he put the water away his grin widened, enjoying the look of confusion across Troy's face.

"What?" Asked the taller boy, eyes scrunched. Nick's grin widened once again before he decided to answer.

"Just thinking about last night," Nick responded, his grin growing to a smirk as Troy's face flushed a deep red. 

"Oh."

"Was uh, did you..." Troy stumbled to look for the right words.

"Did I enjoy myself?" Nick asked, glancing over to Troy who's eyes stayed trained on his face. "Yes," Nick said, answering his own question. "Did you enjoy yourself?" He asked, glancing at Troy again, this time his glance stayed, allowing him to gaze at Troy's face. If he hadn't been introduced as a murdering psychopath, then Nick would have been instantly attracted, Troy had an amazing, ridiculously sharp jaw-line, perfect teeth, high cheekbones, beautiful blue eyes and a dark blonde-brown mix of hair the swirled in the wind. 

"Yeah, I liked it," he replied with an unsure smile.

"How much?" Nick asked with his smirk returned.

"A, uh, a lot," he answered snorting slightly. The tension was on them in seconds, that thick hazy blanket of arousal, lust and desire. Troy slowed down, suddenly short of breath as he recalled the events of the night before. They had been something new, at least.

"Would you like to do it again?" Nick asked. Troy nodded in response, he would definitely like to do that again.  


	8. Dust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so lazy! Thank you so much for all the feedback and support it’s very motivational. I’m really trying to get some sort of schedule set up to write more.   
> Enjoy.

The lack of vegetation played on Nick's mind. He preferred greenery, a sense of life and nature. But this was an arid, dead landscape, with rocky hills and dusty paths. Even before the apocalypse, the journey between the Ranch and Alpha Outpost was only achievable in an all-terrain car.  
He was looking at the rocky path ahead of him, glaring into the rancid dirt. It looked some-what desert like, but it was nowhere near as dry. Small brown and beige bushes and weeds swirled in the breeze, just centimeters from the ground. Such small plants that appeared delicate and frail, of course, they weren't, they were tough little shrubs that were twisted impossibly deep into the ground.  
Nick wished he could be like that shrub, to have powerful roots holding him in place. Life was chaos, a constant mix of emotions and anarchy briefly accompanied by quick stints in safe heavens or little pockets of civilisation.  
There was a small sigh from beside him. Troy’s feet were less enthusiastic than on the walk to the outpost. His head hung slightly and his posture was slouched in an uncomfortable looking position.  
”Hey... you good?” Nick asked, his eyes trained on the taller boys face.  
“Huh?” Troy startled, “yeah, yeah no I’m fine,” he mumbled.  
”Yeah? Well you sure don’t look it man,” Nick inquired. He was surprised with his new found interest in Troy’s well being. He could understand if he had developed attachment issues, there was no chance he was letting that treasure chest of an ass walk out of his life, but he felt a new type of interest, a fresh and raw emotional tendon that stretched achingly out towards the newly gentle and sensitive bundle of feelings that was Troy.  
Troy shuffled. “I’m okay, honestly, it’s just... I’m just... it’s a little sore,” he murmured, his face melting into a light red blush.  
”Has it just started being sore?”  
”No but it’s getting worse,” Troy answered, his legs shuffling.  
Nick stopped. “We can’t stop,” Troy protested.  
”We’re gonna have to, unless you wanna go back to base with a ripped ass to explain,” Nick stated with a small laugh. Troy frowned before giggling in coherence with Nick.  
“I could say a biter gave me an aggressive rimjob,” Troy declared before laughing heartily, Nick laughed as well, loud and genuine. 

Troy agreed to stop for a bit, they made their way down the side of the hill, covered by a large array of bushes and surrounded by dry trees that made for a suclueded camp site.  
“Do you want me to take a look?” Nick offered when they had dropped their bags. Troy bit his bottom lip and their eyes connected. He gulped, feeling aroused and vulnerable. Nick zeroed in on him, taking his mouth in a deep kiss. He stepped back a few steps to give Troy space. After a second of waiting Troy turned and unbuckled his holster, his belt, his buttons and then slowly pushed the thick fabric of his pants down his hips, after a few inches, his underwear joined the movement and the smooth plush skin of Troy’s ass became visible.  
he kept pushing until the plump round cheeks of his ass were bulged over the line of his pants. He paused to tease Nick, who was palming his rock hard member through his clothing, and then pushed his pants down to his knees, bending down in the process, his cheeks coming apart to reveal his tight hole. It was slightly red, and tender looking from its use the night before. Nick made a mental note to find a better lube than spit. He was going to need it.  
Troy knelt down, laid his hands down stretched far out in front of him and then his head down upon them, he pushed his ass back and up, he was angled towards Nick. Entirely at the other boys mercy. He wanted to be fucked rough, Troy wanted to be pounded and slammed into repeatedly, over and over again. But he knew that would be a bad idea, as did Nick, who’s approach was slow and who’s touch was gentle.  
Nick played with Troy’s cheeks for a bit, before lightly touching his hole, his finger danced around it, pushing and prodding and tickling, invoking all sorts of wonderful little moans from Troy. Nick brought his face close and kissed his taint, before licking up all along the smooth, perfect skin, over his hole and to the top of his crack. He placed a gentle kiss on the surface of Troy’s entrance and pushed his tongue against it softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I should have a little bit of smut in the next chapter or just get them back on the road and move on with the story :/


	9. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning

Nick doused his fingers in anti septic and then cleaned them off with water. In the space of seconds, he was clean and ready to delve into the buffet before him. It briefly crossed his mind that he hadn’t seen Troy eat, while that worried him, it also meant Troy had planned this, had anticipated these new series of events. 

His forefinger pushed against Troy’s moist hole, slipping in to push open the rim. His other hand pulled Troy’s left cheek back, to reveal his ass. Nick spent no time being gentle, he pushed his finger in, with only a small amount of resistance met. He curled it and twisted it inside of Troy, making the other boy moan and whimper as Nick’s finger tickled the nerves inside him. He had one hand playing with his cock slowly and the other laid beneath his head. He was bent over as if worshiping a god, the noises flooding from his mouth the prayers. 

Nick pulled his finger back and pushed it in again, this time he held it still. After a second, his middle finger began to prod at Troy’s hole and eventually slipped in beside his forefinger.  Nick began working Troy open, scissoring him and stretching his hole until he could fit a third and final finger inside. He pushed them in and pulled them back, never quite fully out of Troy’s ass. 

Troy’s hand had picked up pace on his cock, he pumped it rapidly, only a few beats ahead of Nick’s finger fucking. Nick’s second hand left Troy’s ass, his cheek bouncing back to its normal posture, almost hiding Nick’s fingering hand. Nick began to pump his cock at a quick pace, almost matching that of Troy’s. The view was incredible, Troy’s tight red hole being fucked and plied open by his fingers, as he knelt - ass in the air, writhing and moaning and begging for more.

”Nick I’m gonna come,” Troy breathed heavily, jerking his cock at break neck speed. Nick’s hand sped up to, and he knelt up so his cock was level with Troy’s hole. He pulled his fingers out and pushed his swollen cock against Troy’s entrance, Tory yelped and cum shot from his dick, coating his hand and top and the ground. Nick fallowed suit, cum erupting from his cock straight into Troy’s hole and around the rim. 

After a moment of panting, Nick bent down and licked up some of the cum from Troy’s rim. He started tonging his entrance, until he was all out tongue fucking Troy again, lapping up the cum. Troy’s hand was still clutched lazily to his semi-hard cock that was quickly beginning to rise. 

“We need to get back to camp, when we do, I’m gonna fuck you ruthless,” Nick grinned wildly to the sound of Troy’s loud, drawn out moan. 

“Can’t you fuck me now?” Troy whined desperately, pushing against Nick. 

“I really want to, man, I really do, but you know we’ve got to get going.”

”Yeah? Alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and suggestions are appreciated!


	10. Walls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, If anyone has any, I’ll take commissions. Email cadele01@gmail.com

Troy could make out the outline of the ranch in the distance. From his position, slightly elevated on the hilly path, he could see the faint construction of walls slowly being reinforced with sheets of metal, loose wood and other bits and pieces. He guessed it was Madison’s idea. Madison was smart, she knew people for what they really were. She could look at situations from different angles, and was willing to do anything in order to protect her kids. His own mother had never really been like that, she was selfish, for herself. Madison was selfish too, but her selfishness was solely in favour of her offspring.

The pair subconsciously picked up pace, wanting to get back sooner than later. They hadn’t stayed out as long as anticipated, but Troy figured it wouldn’t matter. It was his militia, he’d do what he wanted. Things were new and things were changing. In honesty, he never should had left the ranch - he should've sent someone else. But he's glad he didn't, as he looked to his side to see Nick walking beside him. 

The gates slid open as they approached. 

“Back early boss?” A tall man covered in a large greying beard said from the side of the dirt road. 

“Biters were all over Alpha,” he stated, disregarding the man. The man smirked. He knew Troy’s violent side and his passion for killing. It was a shared trait, with him and many other members of the militia.

”I’ve gotta check in with Jake and... Madison,” Troy stated, looking down to Nick by his side. “You coming?” 

Nick shuffled for a moment, but his decision had already been made. “yeah, wouldn’t miss it,” Nick smiled lightly. They traipsed along the dirt trails towards the big house. They didn’t know if anyone was there, but when looking for Madison and Jake, it seemed like a good place to start. As they walked, Troy began to contemplate recent events. He thought of his father's death, of how he felt completely numb towards it, as if it were some other meaningless, mundane event in his life. He knew it wasn't, but he was glad he wouldn't have to undergo the grieving process that others would, glad that he wouldn't have to undergo the trauma of grieving for another parent.

Soon, after the walk filled with quick glances and strained greetings from members of the community, they entered the house, into the open plan rustic study. 

“Hello!?” Nick yelled into the empty room. There was no reply, little searching would have to be done in order to know that the house was empty. 

“Nick,” Troy beckoned, catching the other boys attention from his stance leaning against the doorway, “come with me, I wanna show you something.” Nick followed without question, although cautious he’d learned to place some sort of semi-trust in Troy. He knew Troy was unpredictable, and that he could easily expect sex to turn into murder at any time. But he knew Troy was a boy made up of layers, he knew he had bypassed the first couple, just to catch a glimpse of the thin vulnerability that Troy had shown him. The small sense of humanity, that Nick had just managed to grasp and wanted to carefully pull free from the mess of emotion inside Troy. 

He followed Troy up the stairs, onto a large landing. Troy looked back to check he was with him before striding across the hall. He stopped in front of a door, it was old and brown and organic looking. Troy didn't look back this time, he turned to handle and pushed the door open. Nick followed him inside. It was a bedroom, Troy's bedroom he presumed, from many yeas ago. It was pretty simple. Light brown, almost white walls, wooden floor, double bed made with fresh looking bedding, a large hanging light, a wardrobe, drawers. Troy slowly made his way to the window, he stood in front of it, starring into the view outside. Nick entered the room cautiously, as if it was some sacred temple, and maybe it was to Troy. While it bore no resemblance to a child's bedroom, it was clear to him that it had belonged to Troy. The room didn't reflect the boy, it obviously wasn't designed by him, it was the way Troy stood that made it so obvious. The way Troy stood like a stranger, intruding. If Troy was a stranger, then Nick was an alien, he didn't touch anything, he barely breathed, unsure what to say if anything at all.

It was Troy who broke the silence. He sat down on the bed, kicked off his shoes and laid back. Nick copied him, but stayed sitting up, turned to look down at Troy's blank face. He starred up at the ceiling, emotionless, but clearly feeling so much at once.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback appreciated!


	11. Good Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Hope you had a great festive season! I have a terrible attention span so writing can be difficult. Enjoy!

The sun crept through the rippled crack in the curtain. For the first time since arriving, Nick could describe the sun to be gentle. It’s heat touched him in a soft and welcome blanket. Beside him, the heat from the sun was being matched, Troy’s smooth and touchable body lay reservedly underneath the thin sheet, curled on his side into Nick.

A smile spread across Nick’s face. He felt wonderfully content, blissfully ignorant of the troubles of life, in that moment, not quite hiding from, just simply careless of them. He could lay there in that bed forever, beside Troy as the other boy’s deep breaths tickled the side of his chest.

Troy grinned, although still feigning sleep before speaking. 

“You’re starring at me.” 

“Yeah.”

Troy shuffled slightly, pulling himself up the bed so his head was level with Nick’s on the single pillow. He let out a sigh, his eyes fluttered in an innocently flirtatious gesture that had Nick captivated, engaged solely in the glow of Troy’s eyes and the contours of his face. His eyes roamed, exploring their surroundings before realigning with Troy’s and staying there. 

“Good morning,” said Nick.

”Good morning,” Troy replied. He had a different look on his face, a light smile upfront but just beneath it lay a plethora of emotion and sensation, sexuality rippled, fiercely competitive with the powerful sparks of joy, each feeling tugging at his lips before finally Nick leaned in and put all of them to rest.

Their lips were soft against each other, calm and conservative, they held their lips there, just touching, until finally disturbed by the sound of a cockrol claiming the morning. Nick pulled back, their eyes slowly opened to continue gazing into the others. 

“Good morning,” he said again.

”Good morning.”

”Do you want to get up?” Troy asked shyly. 

“No.”

”Okay, good.”

Troy shuffled closer to Nick, their bodies touching. He draped himself over the boy as Nick tangled himself around Troy. They lay in perfect harmony, in tune with their feelings both for themselves and for each other. 

“Do you wanna talk about the past couple days?” Asked Nick.

”You mean about us?” Inquired Troy.

”Yeah.” 

Troy shuffled again, this time so his head was above Nick’s and so he could look down into his eyes. 

“We can talk if you want, or we could do.” The words were all they needed to stir, their hormones and privates rudely awakened and hurled into full throttle. 

“We really should talk,” Nick furthered.

”Yeah.”

”We should,” Nick said again, “But...”

”We can talk or you can fuck me rough again,” Troy stated, igniting a volley of laughter from Nick. 

“I would... love, I mean, love, to... fuck you rough again,” the smile on Troy’s face widened, “but we do need to talk.”

”Okay,” grinned Troy, “we’ll talk.” His hand moved south, from Nick’s chest downwards, “just after we sort this out,” he explained and his hand grasped Nick’s cock. Nick gasped, slightly surprised but mostly overwhelmed with incomprehensibly good feelings. 

“Troy!” He moaned as Troy’s hand began sliding up and down his dick, pulling it long and slow, torturing the boys nerves. Nick moved to get into a better position next to Troy, Troy moved closer and picked up speed, Nick’s hands were all over Troy’s body and-

“Nick!” His mothers shrill voice yelled from somewhere in the house.

”Fuck,” Nick huffed, his head falling back on the pillow. Troy smiled in appreciation and slowly moved back from Troy. Nick swung himself from the bed and snatched his clothes from the floor, pulling his top on and deliberately bending down as to reveal himself to Troy. Troy grinned appreciatively and fell back on the bed, letting out a long sigh.

”Nick!”

”Coming!” He yelled back before leaving the room. He crossed the hall and gradually made his way down the stairs, he could see his mother at the bottom. Something was wrong.

”Mom-“ there was blood dripping from her hands, staining the wooden floor. 

“Jake,” his mother stated, icy tears running down her blood splattered cheeks.

 


	12. Murder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment suggestions and criticism :)
> 
> Complete chapter now! Very short I know but ahhhh

Jake’s blood driped from Madison’s hands, leaving a deathly trail in her path. 

“Shh-shh!” Nick hushed her as she tried to speak, he made his way over to her. “Troy is upstairs,” he whispered in her ear, careful as to not get so close that the blood would claim his skin too. 

Madison nodded, her hand moved to run through her hair but she stopped herself half way, her hand eye level. Her pupils dilated, entirely consumed by the sight in front of her. Jake’s blood. She had literal blood on her hands. 

Nick moved her outside, shuffling carefully as to avoid loud noise. When they were stood on the porch of the house Nick finally let her speak. “Jake’s dead.” Was all she said, her face settling into a look of finality. “Jake Otto is dead.”

”Are you sure? How do you know?” Nick pressed her, she raised and eyebrow and eyed her hands. “There was too much blood, there’s no chance he survived.”

”So you didn’t see him die?” 

“I-“

”You weren’t there when he stopped being alive?”

”No.”

”Tell me what happened, don’t lie.” 

Madison sighed and sat down on one of the rocking chairs, her hands thrusted awkwardly away from her body, the blood had ceased to drop but her hands were still dyed an obvious angry red.

"We were on a walk-"

"You and Jake?"

"Yeah, me and Jake," Nick nodded, prompting her to continue, "we stumbled on a corpse... eating an Indian - Jake said he must've been a scout, so we killed it and took care of the Indian's body, but we didn't hear another one come up and it just grabbed Jake so fast, I couldn't do anything but I tried to shoot it but instead I shot... I shot Jake, right through the shoulder, and what's really pissing me off is that it looks like I shot him dead myself."

Nick paced slowly, "you could've just brought him back and explained."

"You know how that would've looked."

"No I think I do, but I _know_ what this looks like now."

Nick took a seat near Madison, she looked deep into his eyes, sternly like a mother would but he could pick out the tell tale twinging of regret, the slight sparkle in her eye that suggested she was just a little bit away from letting go. But they were too far up the ladder to let go now, what's done had been done.

"Did anybody see you leave with him?" Madison's face turned various shades until reached that of understanding.

"No."

"Well, grab your shit mom, we're gonna go bury Jake Otto." The pair moved in an instant, swiftly crossing the porch and making their way from the cabin. 

 Troy stumbled back from the window. His breathing alarmingly heavy yet he could barely catch his breath. His ears were tired from straining so desperately to hear what was being said on the porch one floor below and round the corner. From his bedroom window he should never have been able to hear it, but the wind was calm and their voices had been raised. He was pretty certain there had been no misunderstanding, no misinterpretation. From this point he had to decide who he cared for. His dead, possibly still dying brother, who he should feel inclined to avenge, or his... Nick, and Madison. He had respected his brother sure, but the overwhelming familial love that binds brothers together had never really been there. In fact, when he reached deep into his heart he could tell he was really only upset because he had been programmed to react in such a way. 

Madison had shot his brother by accident, an accident that if proved to be true meant she had done no wrong. Nick's opinion wouldn't be counted valid, so he knew from that point what he had to do, he had to prove his lover's mother innocent, and make sure amongst all the chaos that would be caused when everyone eventually found out - because they would - he would be the one to sit behind Jeremiah Otto's desk. 


End file.
